Fall of Windows is turning into Rise of Linux
The expiration of windows operating system updates is giving rise to Open Source Operating systems Linux is surpassing Windows XP online user countTop 8 operating Systems from 2008 to 2014]] The Fall of Windows * expiration of Feature Updates: you will NOT get any more new features or updates to old features. You will have compatiblity problems installing applications built with the new features. * expiration of Security Updates: you will NOT get any more new security systems or updates to old security systems. Your firewall will be vulnerable to hacking, and Antivirus ineffective, making your Windows system vulnerable to viruses, rootkits, adwares and spywares. 'What this Means' Windows 7 will start having compatiblity problems next year after January 2015, and will be vulnerable to hackers and malware after January 2020. Windows Vista is already incompatible with some programs, and will be vulnerable after April, 2017 Windows XP compatiblity with brand new software is almost nil, and will be vulnerable to hackers and malware after this April, 2014. Vista was infamous for it's own reasons. But windows 8 is bad enough for product returns. Microsoft tried to force the Metro UI through windows 8 down every OEM's throat, and almost none of their customers liked it, resulting in high product return rates and negative profit returns for the store fronts. The Rise of Linux & other FOSS I think Windows 8 is a catastrophe for everyone in the PC space. I think we’ll lose some of the top-tier PC/OEMs, who will exit the market. I think margins will be destroyed for a bunch of people. If that’s true, then it will be good to have alternatives to hedge against that eventuality. -Gabe Newell, founder of Valve, maker of Steam LinuxWindows 8 - If You Use It, You're Helping Microsoft Kill PC Gaming The fall of Windows systems will give rise to Linux systems because Open Source systems are the only ones flexible enough for users to download a UI and costumize it to their liking. Going by statistics, about 30% of computers used to browse Internet, runs Windows XP; and 47% of computers used to browse Internet, runs Windows 7.Internet Usage Share Statistics -NetMarketShare.com The vulnerablity of Windows XP starting this April & incompatiblity of Windows 7 starting next year January will give rise to a mass exodus from windows systems because Windows 8 is not worth spending money. These users will want a system that will give them the look and feel of Windows XP or 7. And, so the era of Open Source Systems has come. Recommended Linux for Windows computers Graphical User Interface takes a lot of computer memory, and therefore Linux recommendations are usually made based on the amount of RAM a computer has. * Kwort - recommended for computers with minimum 32 MB RAM - NOT recomended for new Linux users * Xubuntu - recommended for computers with minimum 256 MB RAM * Lubuntu - recommended for computers with minimum 512 MB RAM See Also * Zorin OS * Linux computers External links * Start Ubuntu Project * Blog for Newcomers to Linux * Make Lubuntu look like XP * "Microsoft's done their best to kill gaming on PC for as long as I can remember" -Tripwire Interactive * Here's How Microsoft Nearly Killed PC Gaming -Motley Fool * Windows Is Its Own Biggest Threat to the Future of PC Gaming References Category:Linux Category:Essay Category:Windows